


Thunderstorm

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Being an asshole tbh, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Impossible... - Alba whispered. - Soldier, are you...are you afraid of the thunderstorms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my firts language, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

\- Soldier...  
\- Hero?  
\- Erm...what exactly are you doing? - Alba, just in case, moved a little in his narrow bed, gazing at Ross with surprise. With ironic smile on his face, Ross replied, somewhere from Alba's bellybutton level.  
\- What? Are you stupid? Or blind perhaps? Do I have to take you to see the doctor? What a dark fate is waiting for the world protected only by such unobservant hero! Oh my...  
\- Okay, okay, I understand, I'm sorry! - Alba straightened up, not wishing to hear another cruel comment. Then, outside the window darkness fade away, and it was as bright as a day ; lightning struck near them. Alba heard a quiet whining and felt someone clinging to his body.   
\- Impossible... - Alba whispered. - Soldier, are you...are you afraid of the thunderstorms?  
\- Are you out of your mind? Your bed is way more comfortable that mine, that's all. - Ross snorted. Alba didn't feel convinced.  
\- So...you came here because you're too scared to sleep alone? - Ross glanced at him, slowly leaning his head outside the covers. He then looked around anxiously, staring at the pouring rain for a long while. Few seconds later his face changed, once again exspressing disdain.  
\- It's not like I want to sleep with you, stupid hero. I'm only scared of the thunderstorm.  
\- You've just admit it! - Alba screamed victoriously. - Ouch! What was that!?  
\- It's not like I kept this dagger only to stab you...  
\- Stop it! You can stay in here, but put this off!

__________________

\- Hero.  
-...  
\- Hero.  
-...  
\- HERO!  
\- W-hat!? What's going on!?  
\- You're stealing my blanket.   
\- And that's your reason to scream right into my ear!?  
\- I called you before!  
\- I didn't hear a thing!  
\- Because I was whispering!   
\- ...why do I even still bother?  
\- Because I'm irrationally handsome?  
\- …  
\- You can't say I'm not. What, Hero, don't tell my you hasn't got one of those wet dreams yet? “Mister Ross, please, faster, harder, ahhh~”?  
\- What's wrong with you!? Just go to sleep already!   
\- I can't. I have to go to the toilet.  
\- So go! You know where the toilet is!  
\- Huh? Are you that stupid, hero? It's raining. I can't go alone. What if a lightning struck me?  
-...

 

_________________

 

Honey coloured rays of sun shined through the window. The weather was pretty, with not a single cloud on the sky. Alba smiled, still half asleep, clinging to his pillow. “Just five more minutes”, he though, stretching and yawning. It started getting strange when his pillow tighten around him. Alba quickly opened his eyes, cluelessly looking at Ross. He was still asleep. Then Alba just closed his eyes again, placing his head near Ross's collarbone. In the end, soldier (however cruel and lazy) does deserve five more minutes, just as hero do.


End file.
